


you took my heart and you took my pride away

by bemynewobsession



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Post Season 2, this story honestly took like eight different directions but whatever i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Charlotte receives a letter from Isabella explaining her actions a month after the events of 2x08 unfolded. Charlotte marches straight to Isabella's house. Angry sex ensues.





	1. Quick Tempered Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Really seriously though this whole thing went like ten different directions while I was writing it but I'm satisfied with it overall.

Charlotte Wells had not been fucked for an entire month. If her mother had taught her anything, it was that as a bawd, one had to be especially careful in picking their bed mates. Bawds couldn’t be getting pregnant. Bawds couldn’t be risking catching the Pox. Bawds had to be constantly vigilant to protect their girls.

 

Her Ma had been lucky though. She had found a full time lover and partner in William North. Her needs were taken care of just fine. But not Charlotte.

 

Charlotte Wells had not been fucked for an entire month and it was making her _insane._

 

“I never realized how much I was gonna miss doin’ it until I’ve not been able to for an entire goddamn month Luce.” She and her sister were eating breakfast together early one morning, waiting to open the brothel for the first of the morning culls to arrive.

 

“Well just, take care of yourself then?” Charlotte sighed as she took a hearty bite into her bread. “It’s just not the same if it ain’t someone else touchin’ you.”

 

“Alright. Then let one of the culls take you this mornin’. Just charge him more.” Charlotte considered it for a moment before dropping her head into her hands. “I’m the Bawd of the house Sprout. Can’t be going around riskin’ anythin’.”

 

Her sister just rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door. Charlotte got up to get it. Intent on telling whoever the cull was to fuck off. Her girls needed another hour or two of sleep.

 

She whipped open the door angrily. A young man of maybe 17 or 18 stood there shifting his feet back and forth nervously, there was a piece of paper in his hands. “We ain’t takin’ culls yet.”

 

“Oh..well er..are you Charlotte Wells?”

 

“Yeah? Who’s askin’?” The boy held the paper out for her to take. “This is a letter for you. From Lady Fitz.” With one hand Charlotte snatched the letter, and with the other she grasped the boy by his lapels and yanked him in the house.

 

“If you tell me where she is, I’ll let you have half an hour free with one of my girls.” She growled in his face. The boy swallowed nervously and nodded his head rapidly in agreement. “She’s at the Blayne house in St. James. Her and her daughter.”

 

She let go of his lapels and slammed the door behind her. “Lucy!” Her sister peered her head around the corner. “Take this fine young man upstairs for a bit. I owe him a free half hour.” She shoved the boy towards her sister.

 

She rolled her eyes as he watched him stumble towards her sister, who simply sighed resignedly. The younger woman grasped his arm and began dragging him up the stairs.

She stared at the piece of paper in her hands. She had half a mind to tear the damn thing up and march over to St. James herself to let her anger out on Isabella, but she decided to read it out of curiosity more than anything.

 

_Charlotte,_

_I wish I had the courage to look you in the eye to tell you the things I am about to say, but my guilt outweighs my confidence and I cannot bear the thought of your angry eyes upon mine._

 

_I am so desperately sorry for how I betrayed you that day. I know you thought you had a way to bring my brother and the others down, but as you explained your plan, I knew my brother and his pawns would find a way around it. He always does._

 

_That day I cared not about your plans against bringing anyone down, my priority and obligation has been and always shall be the safety of my daughter. You claimed as I left that I was safe in your house, but I have saw firsthand the ease with which Lydia Quigley came into the house and took my child from me._

 

_I finally had the leverage I needed against Harcourt to get out from under my brother’s thumb and protect my daughter. And you as well Charlotte. The deal I made with him, I made him specify in writing that he never come near you or hurt you again. I know that seems such a small consolation after the way I betrayed you so, but knowing you will be safe from him...I haven’t the words to describe how relieved I am._

_I will not ask for your forgiveness. I do not deserve it._

 

_I will never forget what you did for me and what you gave me. I will treasure what little time we spent as friends for the rest of my life._

 

_I hope your brothel continues to thrive and that you live a long and happy life._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Fitzwilliam_

 

Charlotte vibrated with anger. _After an entire month she dares to try to justify her betrayal? And after all we went through together she can’t even say it to my face?_

 

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see Fanny moving down carefully, Kitty cradled in her arms. “Fanny!” The red-haired girl whipped her head around. Charlotte could see that her anger must have been evident because Fanny’s eyes widened slightly in fear.

 

“Fanny. Open up for me today. I have an old friend to go visit.” Her words were said through gritted teeth.

 

The walk to St. James was not to far, Charlotte was there within the next half hour.

 

She was well aware she looked out of place in the ritzy neighborhood. She had already dressed for the day in her full bawd get up, a bright pink dress accentuating her breasts.

 

She caught a young girl running through the streets. “Can you tell me which of these houses is the Blayne house?” The girl nodded and pointed out one of the most opulent of the houses in the vicinity. Charlotte rolled her eyes. _Of course._ She placed 5 shillings in the girl’s hand.

 

The girl took off running again, full of glee at the coins jingling in her hands.

 

Charlotte walked up to the door and knocked and pulled the knocker angrily. Her anger had only had time to stew and grow in the half hour it took to get to the house.

 

She was surprised to see that Isabella herself opened the door a crack to see who was at her door so early. The older woman wrenched the door open completely in surprise when she realized who it was. She was dressed only in her boudoir, her hair not yet in her high wig.

 

“Ch-Charlotte? I-” Charlotte marched her way in past her. She watched as Isabella closed the door slowly. The older woman didn’t turn to look at her.

 

“What? Still can’t even look me in the eye?” Isabella turned slowly but her eyes still flitted around nervously. She walked over closer to Charlotte tentatively, who stood with her arms crossed in the middle of the room, radiating anger.

 

“Your daugh’er home?” Isabella stammered. “N-no she’s at school toda-” The slap echoed loudly throughout the room. Charlotte’s hand stung with the force of it. Isabella immediately reached up with both hands to touch at her distinctly reddened cheek. “Charlotte I’m so sor-”

 

“If you say you are sorry one more god fucking time I am going to break that chair across your fucking head!” Charlotte took a few deep breaths, trying to control her anger long enough to speak.

 

“After all I fucking did for you. I protected you and befriended you when you had no one. I gladly saved you from your self imposed damnation. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even have your fucking precious daughter back!” Isabella just stared at her dumbly. “Charlotte you-” Charlotte moved closer to the older woman, taking sick pleasure in the way the woman backed up slowly.

 

“Don’t say another fucking thing. There is nothing that you can do or say that will ever pay for what you did!” Isabella was backed up against the wall now. Charlotte had locked eyes with the woman, pinning her down with her angry gaze.. She tried to ignore the remorse and guilt she saw, but couldn’t help but notice the thinly veiled desire and arousal in the woman’s eyes.

 

They were both breathing heavily. Chests heaving. The thick tension of sex was suddenly enough to choke on. Isabella began to open her mouth to speak but Charlotte pushed forward and pinned her fully against the wall in a bruising kiss.

 

The older woman moaned unabashedly. Charlotte found herself groaning in relief. They kissed breathlessly, both pairs of hands groping and grasping forcefully.

 

Charlotte broke the kiss and attached her lips and teeth to the older woman’s neck. “Charlotte..yes..” Isabella hissed out. The younger woman relished in how weak Isabella was in her arms.

 

Charlotte sucked hard against the perfect and unblemished neck, being sure to leave a love bite in a place not easily hidden. The older woman continued to gasp sharply and moan out her pleasure. Desperate hands were grasping at Charlotte’s back, pulling at her dress.

 

Charlotte backed away long enough to rip off her dress. Years of experience had taught her how to do it on her own easily. She took the moment to appreciate Isabella’s kiss swollen lips and bedraggled look.

 

She immediately moved back in to continue her ministrations, this time moving down further to kiss and suck at the top of Isabella’s creamy breasts.

 

Charlotte reached her arms around and expertly pulled at the laces holding up the older woman’s stay. It fell to the floor with a soft clatter. The woman was left now in only her chemise and garters.

 

Charlotte went to back away again to remove the older woman’s chemise, but Isabella grabbed her up and forced her into another kiss. Charlotte melted into the kiss for a moment, but pulled away sharply with a gasp. Locking the older woman in a gaze that she knew said _I’m the one in control here._

 

Charlotte again moved to yank Isabella’s chemise over her head and squatted down to pull at her garters. The woman was naked in front of her now, back still pressed against the wall.

 

She looked up in time to see Isabella watching her with adoration. She tried to look away but couldn’t.   _Don’t look at me that way. That’s not what this is about._

 

Charlotte’s anger had abated long enough to remember Isabella’s inexperience. She still wanted the roughness they were moving with before but something in the pit of her stomach reminded her that the older woman had been traumatized by her rape before and that as much as she hated to Isabella in that moment, it wouldn’t be right for her to try and hurt the woman this way.

 

She moved up Isabella’s body slowly, biting and sucking her way across the woman’s soft thighs and stomach until she reached her bare breasts.

 

Charlotte’s mouth watered at the sight of them before her. Her hands went around to grasp at the older woman’s back, pulling her to her mouth with a slight jerk. She reached forward and took one of Isabella’s stiff peaks into her mouth sucking and biting roughly. The older woman’s hands grasped at Charlotte’s waist, still covered by her own chemise and stays.  

 

Charlotte found herself gasping in unrestrained pleasure at the feeling of the woman’s hands on her waist. She grabbed at the woman’s forearms and moved her arms in a V above her head.

 

“Don’t move them.” Her voice was breathless and husky with arousal. Isabella’s eyes darkened further as she nodded her head in agreement.

 

Her own hands continued roaming Isabella’s body, groping and grasping where she could. The older woman’s mouth hung open as she took in gasping breaths, littered with soft moans and groans between them. Charlotte’s mouth continued marking the woman’s neck and breasts with bruising love bites that were already beginning to turn a lovely shade of purple.

 

Charlotte leaned back, breathless. She stood up fully and trailed one hand from Isabella’s neck slowly down her stomach, delighting in the full body shiver that went through the older woman.

 

She finally reached the juncture of Isabella’s legs. Her hand teasing the woman by stroking her thighs first before. She leaned as close as to Isabella’s face as she could due to their difference in height, moving to her tip toes slightly to turn into the woman’s ear and whisper. “Beg me to touch you. I want to hear you tell me to fuck you.”  

 

The older woman just threw her head back and whimpered in agony. Charlotte’s hand still touching everywhere but where the woman was craving it. Charlotte took her other hand and grasped the back of Isabella’s neck, forcing her to look at Charlotte.

 

“Ch-charlotte...please..just..” The older woman was clearly struggling to say anything at all. Charlotte just grinned at her cruelly. “I won’t touch you until you say the words ‘fuck me’.” Isabella choked on her gasps.

 

“Say it. Just say it and I will give you what you desire.” The older woman groaned loudly, breathlessly, she finally gave Charlotte what she wanted. They locked eyes and Isabella gasped out “Fuck me. Fuck me Charlotte.”

 

“There you go. How easy was that?” Charlotte’s fingers slid to the older woman’s center and she bit back a moan at the ease at which her fingers slipped through the wetness that she found. Isabella let out a shuddering moan of relief in response.

 

She marveled at the ease at which she could slip in her middle finger, so the second time she thrust into the woman, she added her ring finger as well. Her thumb rubbed torturous circles around the older woman’s clit. She leaned against the wall with her opposite arm to gain better leverage to thrust.

 

Isabella’s hips were following Charlotte’s hand desperately, seeking a more satisfying rhythm than what Charlotte was giving her. The older woman could no longer hold her arms above her head and her hand once again flew to find purchase on Charlotte’s hips to pull her closer.

 

Charlotte didn’t even notice. She was too focused on Isabella’s face and eyes locked in on hers. Their eye contact was inescapable. She watched, transfixed, as the older woman’s face contorted in absolute pleasure as her impending climax drew closer.

 

Charlotte threw herself forward into a kiss to claim Isabella’s climactic cries as the woman finally released against her. She drew back from the kiss and withdrew her fingers from the woman’s cunt, watching as the older woman slid to the floor as she was unable to hold herself up any longer.

 

Charlotte was throbbing with need. A month without proper release and the vision of Isabella coming undone against her almost made her come without even being touched. Both women were breathing hard. “Isabella? Do you remember how I pleasured you that night? How I took you with my mouth?”

 

The older woman nodded, still out of breath from her orgasm. Charlotte shimmied out of her garters and lifted her chemise just enough to expose the slickness between her thighs. Isabella smiled and crawled forward on her knees. They changed positions so that Charlotte was now leaning against the wall, but with Isabella beneath her.

 

“I’m not sure how-” “Just start licking, it’ll come to you.” Isabella grasped Charlotte behind the thighs and pulled her center to her mouth. Charlotte almost came from the first touch of the older womans tongue licking a long stripe up her wetness. Her hands flew to the dark haired head beneath hers. “Jesus. Fuck!”

 

Isabella’s mouth was inexperienced and sloppy against her center but her tongue was everywhere at once, the older woman’s hunger insatiable. Charlotte could feel herself starting to build to a powerful climax. “God..Isabella...yes! Fuck!” The hot tongue finally found purchase at her clit and finally after a long month of unsatisfying release at her own hand, Charlotte came _hard._

 

She was sure that her grip on the older woman’s hair was unforgiving as her hips rutted against Isabella’s face to prolong her orgasm. “Isabella..Isabella!” Charlotte couldn’t stop herself from crying out the woman’s name at her pleasure. When her orgasm finally came to an end, she pulled back to look at her wetness smeared across the woman’s face and was instead met with Isabella’s eyes. They were full of pure wonder and reverence, teeming over with adoration. _Oh. Oh God._

 

Tears suddenly sprang into Charlotte’s eyes. She pushed herself away from Isabella, hoping the older woman wouldn’t notice her tears. “Charlotte?”

 

Charlotte ignored the older woman as she grabbed her dress from off the floor and quickly put it back on, hot tears were still streaming down her face. She moved towards the door. “Charlotte wait, stop!”

 

“Isabella I am about to open that door and you are still naked so please stay away.”

 

“Charlotte I don’t understand wha-” Charlotte gripped the door handle with such force she almost hoped it would break under her hand. She spoke without looking back to the older woman. “Isabella Fitzwilliam. I fucking hate you. I hate that I trusted you and you threw it in my face and betrayed me. I hate that I ever tried to be your friend. But most of all.” She threw a last look at Isabella, eyes still full of bitter tears.

 

“I hate that I am still in love with you despite all of that.” With those final words, she ignored Isabella’s pleas to stay, throwing the door open and slamming it behind her. She made the trek back to Greek Street much quicker than it had taken her to get to Isabella’s house in the first place.

 

She threw the doors open and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Slamming the door shut behind her and turning to place her forehead against the cool wood. _What the actual fuck did I just do?_  

 


	2. Love is Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella confronts her own feelings for Charlotte and has a heart to heart with her daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Completely did NOT expect such positive feedback for what I fully intended to just be a one-shot. I was kind of kidding when I said you guys should ask me to continue. I completely just pulled this chapter straight out of my ass. So there is no Isabella/Charlotte interaction this chapter and probably not much in the next either. This chapter is made to show Isabella's feelings for Charlotte and her reaction to them. Hope you enjoy!

Isabella sank to her knees on the floor. Still naked, still reeling from Charlotte’s last words.  _ I hate that I am still in love with you despite all of that. I hate that I am still in love with you. I am still in love with you.  _

 

She didn’t know which part of the whole thing she found the most shocking. Their first night together had been tender and loving, yes, but Charlotte had simply called it a “gift”. Still insisting the next few intense days that they were nothing more than friends. 

 

Isabella was quite aware that she had feelings of her own for Charlotte. They began almost from the moment they had met. She was instantly attracted to the younger woman, though at the time she had quashed the thoughts down as nothing more than unnatural desire. 

 

Their next encounters only made Isabella’s feelings for Charlotte grow.  _ You are nectar.  _ She had not been exaggerating. Already falling further for the woman’s confidence and charm. She smiled briefly at the thought of their next meeting at Golden Square. 

The feeling of Charlotte’s eyes upon her in that moment.  _ You’ve already paid.  _ Charlotte was simply teasing her of course, the tender kiss on her cheek followed by a self-satisfied smirk. Charlotte clearly enjoyed her effect on Isabella and Isabella relished in Charlotte’s every attempt to bring that fluster out further.

 

When Charlotte came to her to help save the young Abigail, that was when Isabella could deny no longer that her feelings went further than simple lust or attraction. Isabella was heartbroken that she was helpless in that moment to comfort the younger woman, part of her wishing that she could have drawn her into an embrace. 

 

That next night. How Isabella would treasure that next night until her grave.  _ You’re not damned. Let me break his spell.  _ Isabella wasn’t sure how much deeper in love she could become at that point, but Charlotte’s mouth upon her flesh and soft cries of pleasure only served as gas thrown on an already raging fire. 

 

The next days were tumultuous to say the least. Harcourt threatening to send her to Bedlam. Charlotte’s mother being executed for killing a man who had raped both of her daughters. (She had discovered his forcing himself on Charlotte the night they had laid together. Perhaps to explore connection they shared in the men in their lives forcibly taking away their freedoms.)

 

Charlotte had been right in her rage earlier in the morning that if it hadn’t been for her, Isabella never would’ve gotten to her daughter before Harcourt. The day that followed her finally meeting Sophia properly, Charlotte was in mourning for her mother. 

 

_ Don’t be kind. Or the tears will come.  _ Isabella had longed to draw Charlotte to her chest and let her cry anyway. The younger woman deserved the chance to wallow in her pity for a few moments. Isabella had then beseeched Charlotte for money hoping to distract the woman from her woes. Isabella knew she needed money to get protection for her and her daughter.

 

She was sure of Harcourt's awareness of Sophia’s existence by now, surely having gone to Dame Death to learn Isabella’s secret. Charlotte became callous then, concerned only with seeking revenge on the men who had wronged her. Isabella could forgive her of her emotions and her desire to see justice done to the man who her mother had died for to put in the noose. But if Charlotte could be one track minded in seeking her vengeance, Isabella could be one track minded in the protection of her daughter. 

 

Sophia being taken was by no means Charlotte’s fault, but it only served to show Isabella that she was not truly safe in the brothel. Even if they could manage to get Sophia back from Harcourt, the Wells’ house was not safe enough. Isabella needed money. She needed a way to protect her daughter. 

 

_ Liddington. Lydia Quigley. Fallon and your brother the Marquess of Blayne.  _ Charlotte and her girls were going to get Fallon to sign a written confession. Isabella almost laughed in their faces at their ignorance of the justice system. As if Fallon’s confession under duress could not be recanted easily in court. As if her brother and the others implicated could not pay off the right people and somehow procure alibis. 

 

But Isabella knew her brother would want to know where Fallon was. Presumably to prevent him from talking at all. Finally she had the leverage she needed to get out from under him and save her daughter. She acted without hesitance, knowing that she was betraying Charlotte. Her love for the younger woman was strong, but her love for her daughter and her desire to be safe was stronger. 

 

Then came her final request from Harcourt. _Your signed assurance_ _no harm will ever come to Charlotte Wells._ It was a last desperate attempt to pull everything she could from the leverage she held over her brother. She wanted to ensure her beloved would be safe from her brother’s monstrous violence. She had bit back the bile in the back of her throat to placate her brother in the moment, telling him she loved him. She was reminded of Charlotte’s words to her weeks before. _You find a weakness and you press._

 

Her brother’s weakness was Isabella herself. Allowing him to believe that she loved him would be the final nail in the coffin to ensure he abided by her requests. 

 

The next month passed by in a blur. She thought of Charlotte everyday. She thought of trying to go to her on Greek Street and beg her forgiveness and explain herself. She wrote letter after letter, trying to express her feelings for the woman, but eventually omitting them from the letter she finally found the courage to send.

 

She had been stunned to find the younger woman on her doorstep the day she sent the letter. The errand boy had likely been coerced into telling Charlotte exactly what she wanted to hear. Isabella could hardly blame him. 

 

The anger radiating off the woman was stifling but Isabella’s heart was overjoyed at finally seeing her beloved in all her glory for the first time in a month. She was even more beautiful than Isabella had remembered.

 

The next moments of pleasure were overwhelming. Was Charlotte simply taking her anger out on Isabella the only was a harlot could? Their eye contact throughout had been powerful. Isabella couldn’t stop the love that flooded her eyes whenever Charlotte was near, and touching her so perfectly. 

 

Isabella was confused when the tears suddenly flooded Charlotte’s eyes after she had made the younger woman climax.  

 

She was desperate to understand, but at the same time heart-broken that it seemed that Charlotte had just used her for sex.

 

But then Charlotte spoke at her door.  _ I’m still in love with you.  _ Isabella felt her heart skip a few beats. 

 

Charlotte had wrenched the door open and ran from Isabella’s house, hardly even giving Isabella a moment to ask the younger woman to explain. 

 

And so here Isabella sat. Naked on the cold floor. She stood up shakily, still weak from her powerful climax, but also emotionally wrought by the mixed thoughts and feelings swirling in her mind. 

 

Charlotte  _ loved  _ her. Even through all her anger and hatred at Isabella’s betrayal, Charlotte loved  _ her.  _ A harlot and an heiress. In love. Isabella couldn’t help the soft smile that came across her face at that. 

 

The feelings she had for Charlotte were reciprocated. Isabella no longer felt isolated due to her feelings for the woman. All along she had thought Charlotte was just going with her nature as a harlot in bedding Isabella.  _ Pleasure is my business.  _

 

Isabella began to slowly pick up her clothes and dress herself in her stays, chemise, and garters. She walked to her bedroom to grab a dress and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, doing a double take at what she saw. 

 

On her neck was a distinctly large and purpled love mark, the tops of her breasts were littered with smaller but just as dark bruises as well. She looked like she had just survived some sort of attack. 

 

Of course that was when her ladies’ maid chose to walk in. “My lady are you ready for...me..” The woman’s voice trailed off. Emily had been Isabella’s maid for nearly 10 years, having been only 15 when she began. She had helped Isabella cover a myriad of bruises from her brother over that time, but Isabella knew she had never seen anything like this. 

 

“Emily! Oh...I” Emily smiled at her wryly. Isabella looked at her, puzzled at why the younger woman would be grinning at the sight of such bruises. “My lady I had not realized that you had a lover.” Isabella’s mouth gaped open. How could the woman possibly know the marks were from  a lover and not an attack? “Is he still here? I’m not going to find a naked man in your closet when I go to fetch your dress am I?” 

 

Isabella stammered and sputtered. “H-how did you..” Emily just shot a another smug grin at her. “My lady I have been around many a man and woman whose lovers give them love marks. They are rather distinct looking.” Isabella looked down at the floor in embarrassment. “s--HE already left yes.” 

 

“You might tell him to be a lil less obvious next time. I’m not sure if you’ve got a dress high enough to cover that nice one on your neck.” Isabella reached up and touched it tentatively. It stung slightly, but it also brought the memory of Charlotte giving her the mark back to the front of her mind. She could feel the flush up to her ears. Emily went on picking out a dress and dressing Isabella with practiced ease, the stupid grin never leaving the girl’s face. 

 

“What are you so happy about Emily?” Emily smiled at her softly as she guided Isabella to sit down at her vanity to put her hair into its usual plait. “My lady, as long as I have worked for you I have never known you to be so relaxed as you have been this last month and I have certainly never known you to take a lover. I am happy for you that you are finally free.” Isabella patted the girl’s hand gently, thanking her in a soft voice. 

 

Emily’s phrase echoed in her head.  _ Lovers.  _ It sounded so soft, so intimate. She desperately wanted to be able to call Charlotte her lover. Her love. Her beloved. 

 

Isabella had nowhere to be that day except to wait for Sophia to come home and have dinner with her, so she instructed Emily to leave her hair in its low plait.

 

Sophia came home around six, the usual time as her school let out for the day around five and the carriage took about an hour to get there. 

 

Isabella was already seated at the dinner table waiting for her. “Hello Mother!” Sophia came around the table to sit next to her, kissing her on the forehead before taking her seat at Isabella’s right side. 

 

Isabella beamed at her daughter. Sophia was always very affectionate with her, as though she were making up for lost time. 

 

They typically ate together in peaceful silence. Her daughter was quite a voracious eater so they rarely had the chance to actually speak until they took tea together in the sitting room for the evening. 

 

“So Mother.” Isabella looked up at her, surprised to see Sophia decided to begin their evening chat at the dinner table. “When are you going to introduce me to this man you’ve been pining over the last month? It seems he visited you while I was away at school today.” Sophia motioned to the mark on her neck. Isabella all but slapped her hand up to cover the mark, cursing herself for forgetting to cover it with the dress she chose for the day. Did all young women know what love marks looked like?

 

Sophia just continued eating, looking at Isabella expectantly. “What do you mean ‘pining over’ dear?” Her daughter gave her a soft smile and reached out a comforting hand to her shoulder. “I’ve noticed you writing letters and then throwing them away and how you sometimes pace the room in deep thought about something. I've lived with other girls for my entire life Mother, I know what being lovestruck looks like.” 

 

Isabella gaped at her daughter. “Sophia!” “Don’t try to tell me I’m wrong Mother. It’s evident he visited you today.” 

 

“There is no man Sophia.” Sophia looked a her dubiously. “Oh so I suppose you just, gave yourself that love mark on your neck then?” 

 

Isabella suddenly looked at her plate with great interest and reached for her drink on the table. She glanced back at Sophia, who was suddenly giving her a wistful look. “You said there was no man. Was it a woman then?” Isabella choked on her drink. 

 

“Why would you say that?” Sophia continued looking on at her mother with soft eyes. “About a year ago, I found my friends, two other girls, kissing and embracing in the park. I was horrified at first. The Bible teaches us that sex between those of the same gender is wrong. I did not confront them about it nor did I tell anyone what I had seen.”

 

Her daughter looked down at her plate then. “I continued to be friends with them. Ignoring what I had seen. I prayed every night, asking God to help me understand what I should do. One day during our Bible studies, the pastor gave a sermon lauding the importance of taking what Jesus taught us to heart. That we should love all others, regardless of their sin, because we are all sinners ourselves.” 

 

Sophia looked up at her mother then. Isabella felt her eyes well up with tears. “My friends were madly in love with each other. Only a blind man could deny it. They looked after each other and loved each other the same as I had seen with the other girls and their beaus. I understood then that while perhaps the act they were committing was still a sin, their love for each other could never be.” 

 

Isabella was weeping openly now. “I don’t care who you choose to love mother. I will love you anyway.” Sophia stood up and clasped her mother to her chest, letting her cry softly. 

 

“This woman, does she..make you happy?” Isabella sniffled slightly and chuckled. “She and I have a, complicated relationship my dear.”

 

“Why?” Isabella pulled back to look up at her daughter, still keeping her hands at her waist gently. “Our relationship began under strange circumstances. And we are of much different status in London.” Sophia ‘hmmed’ at her mother’s words. “Mother? Is this woman in question that harlot woman who helped you to get to me? Charlotte?”

 

“Sophia! How--why would you think that?” Her daughter pulled away from their embrace to kneel down before her mother, locking their eyes solidly.  “I saw the way you interacted with her Mother. I found it so strange at first that you would bring me a brothel as a means of protection, but when I saw the two of you together…” Sophia trailed off. Isabella watched as she gazed out the window for a moment before turning her eyes back to Isabella’s again. “The way you looked at each other reminded me of my friends at school.” 

 

Isabella’s eyes welled up with tears again. She brought up a hand to gently caress her daughter’s cheek. Sophia continued to speak. “Of course you and I had only just met, and I did not want to assume anything of the relationship the two of you had. I thought it was maybe my imagination.” Sophia brought her hand up to the hand that lay on her cheek and began to gently stroke it with her thumb.

 

“I didn’t think much of it again until you came to save me from your brother. Your requests to him made sense. A house of our own. Money. Safety. But then you asked one last thing of him. You asked for his  _ signed assurance  _ that he would never harm Charlotte.” Isabella choked back at sob at the words. 

 

She looked up for a moment and took a slow breath. “The leverage I used to gain our freedom Sophia, it came at the cost of betraying her. But I knew Charlotte could fend for herself. I needed to ensure your safety above all else.”

 

Sophia smiled at her then. “She visited this morning then didn’t she? So she has forgiven you?” Isabella sat back in her chair heavily. “Charlotte did not come here to give her forgiveness, she came here in anger. I had not even laid eyes on her in the entire month we have been at this home.”

 

Her daughter looked on in confusion. “But you-you obviously did  _ something  _ with her.” She gestured to the mark on Isabella’s neck. 

 

Isabella let out a self-deprecating chuckle. “When she came here, she was quite angry. But sometimes emotions that are passionate run parallel to each other. We were arguing and then suddenly we…” She looked at her daughter, embarrassed to be sharing what had happened with the young girl. “You had sex Mother. I know what sex is.” 

 

Isabella couldn’t help but laugh out loud at her daughter’s brazen words. Remembering then what they were discussing, Isabella suddenly grew quite somber. “Charlotte is and always will be a harlot. I have no issue with her profession. So when she came here today and we..had sex. I thought at first she had simply used me to give herself pleasure.” 

 

She blew out long breath, trying to hold back her tears long enough to explain what happened next. “She started to leave suddenly after we finished. I thought perhaps she was still too angry with me to even discuss what had just happened. And she certainly was still angry, but I realized she was angry with herself. As she left she told me how much she hated me and how she would never forgive me but that despite all of it, she was in love with me still.” Isabella let out a shuddering breath. “And that she hated herself for it.”

 

Now that she had said the words out loud, it suddenly became more real to her.  _ Charlotte loves me and I love her but there is no way now Charlotte would ever let us be together. _

 

“I’m so sorry Mother. Did you try to go after her?” Isabella grimaced, remembering that she herself had still been naked when Charlotte ran out the door. “I did not even try. I betrayed her trust and confidence in me Sophia, I doubt she would even allow me to knock on her door.”

 

“She’ll learn to forgive you eventually Mother.” Isabella watched her daughter with wide eyes. “She does love you. I saw it in her eyes myself the day I was in her home. And real love keeps no record of wrongs. Love never fails. You must go to her. Tell her how you feel. Let your love for each other persevere through your troubles.”

 

Isabella stood then, pulling her daughter into a strong hug.  _ I pray that you are right Sophia.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @artemisodinson


	3. Love Does Not Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte realizes she needs to see Isabella again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and it took so long! I am back in school and already failing Calculus so...yeah. But here it is!

Charlotte paced her room frantically, putting her hand to her forehead in frustration as she spoke aloud to no one. “How could I have been so foolish?” 

 

Charlotte had known for awhile that Isabella likely had feelings for her. She was well aware of the way the woman looked at her. Charlotte had had men and women “fall in love” with her before. It wasn’t uncommon for a harlot to have culls mistake giving pleasure for love. 

 

Isabella was different though. The older woman had fallen for her well before Charlotte bedded her. And while she often rolled her eyes at the men who thought they loved her, Charlotte found herself relishing in the affection and adoration that she saw so often in Isabella’s gaze when fixed on her. 

 

Even Daniel had been different. The boy had cared for Charlotte, that much was true, but his feelings were sloppy and inexperienced. They seemed to be based more on the idea of being in love rather than actual love. And Charlotte never felt have as passionate about Daniel as she did about Isabella. 

 

Charlotte blew out a hard breath when she thought again about her feelings for Isabella. The first night they had shared together had been so wonderful, so loving..but still Charlotte had been in denial at the time. 

 

Isabella was just her friend right? And the older woman’s desperation to no longer feel the poisonous vice of her brother was enough to convince Charlotte’s drunken mind that Isabella deserved to feel loved, only if for a night. 

 

_ Nor is she my beloved.  _ She had told Nancy and her Pa the next morning. What an oblivious fool she was. Charlotte had never experienced such impassioned emotion for anyone as she did for Isabella. 

 

By the time she finally realized that she reciprocated Isabella’s feelings of love, it was too late. The hurt and sting of the older woman’s betrayal was what finally brought Charlotte to her senses that what she felt for the woman was love. 

 

She spent the next month trying to think of her as little as possible, but her traitorous mind had her dreaming of the woman nearly every other night. Charlotte would wake up from dreams filled with Isabella’s hands upon her and her own hands upon Isabella. That was really why she could never bring herself to just “go get laid” as Lucy had told her. Subconsciously, she knew that Isabella was the only one who could truly sate her. 

 

Charlotte locked herself in her room for the rest of the day and into the morning, punishing herself for her foolishness. 

 

Lucy all but broke down her door the next morning to drag her down the stairs for breakfast. “Alright Charlotte. I gave you your time to yourself. Now tell me, what happened yesterday? Why did I have to give that boy a free half hour?” Her sister gasped scandalously. “Did you finally go bed someone? Was it so good that you had to nap the rest of the day?” 

 

Charlotte chuckled slightly at Lucy’s words. She took a sip of the tea that Fanny had laid in front of her. “I-I did bed someone Lucy but I…” Her words trailed off. How could she tell her sister what had happened? Isabella hadn’t just betrayed Charlotte that day. She had betrayed all of them and Lucy had been especially angry that Fallon hadn’t truly seen justice.  

 

“Oh really? So you bedded some mysterious lover you can’t tell me about hmm?” The younger girl tapped her chin in thought. “Was it dark-skinned man of Harriet’s? Noah? Oooh or maybe it was some Lord you dare not speak of lest you betray his secrets.” Charlotte rolled her eyes. 

 

“Oh! It was Josiah Hunt wasn’t it?” 

 

“Lucy!” 

 

“What? Hunt is a reasonably good-looking man. Bet he’d be a fine and gentle lover.” Charlotte just smacked her sister’s arm and continued drinking her tea. 

 

“Charlotte.” Her sister’s voice was suddenly serious, no longer taking on the jesting tone she had had moments earlier. Charlotte looked to her sister. The younger girl’s eyes were focused on the table, as though she couldn’t meet Charlotte’s eyes. 

 

“Sprout?” Lucy clenched her fist and closed her eyes, sighing resignedly. “It was Lady Fitz, wasn’t it? That’s what’s got you so torn up.” 

 

Charlotte’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Ho-how could you possibly…” Her younger sister turned to look at her then, but rather than the anger that Charlotte expected to see, Lucy’s eyes were full of sympathy and pity. 

 

“Charlotte I-I got over Lady Fitz’s betrayal rather quickly. After I heard she had just wanted to-” Lucy’s voice was cut off by Sukey’s. 

 

“Charlotte! You got a lady here to see you!” Charlotte shot up quickly, eager to get away from the conversation with her sister. Lucy grabbed her arm as she stood. “We are not done talkin’ about this Charlotte.”

 

Charlotte trudged to the door, simmering with anger already at the idea that Isabella dare come to visit her. When she turned the corner, she was surprised to be met instead with Isabella’s blonde haired daughter. Her anger abated immediately. The young girl was the most innocent out of all the parties involved.

 

“Sophia! Er..what are you doin’ ‘ere? Does Isa..does your mother know you’re ‘ere?” The younger girl wrung her hands nervously. “No she, she thinks I am at school.” Sophia stepped forward nervously. “Ms. Wells, I feel through all this...chaos, we were never really introduced. I wanted to meet you properly.”

 

Charlotte watched the girl’s actions, noting her inability to look Charlotte in the eyes and how she wrung her hands nervously. Charlotte narrowed her eyes, realizing suddenly why the girl was really here. 

 

“You know what ‘appened yesterday between your mother and I is none of your business Sophia.” 

 

Charlotte inclined her head towards the door, silently urging the girl to leave. She didn’t deserve to have Charlotte’s anger taken out on her. “I am well aware that your particular...dealings with my mother are not my business Ms. Wells, but my mother’s happiness and well-being is.” 

 

Her pleading tone caught Charlotte’s attention. Sophia continued to speak. “I do not wish to linger here as I am honestly due at school, but I feel you should know that my mother will never be truly happy as long as the two of you are at odds.” Charlotte scoffed at her words. 

 

“And somehow Ms. Wells, I get the feeling that you will never be happy if you do not at least attempt reconciliation with my mother.” 

 

Charlotte just gaped at the younger girl.  _ How dare she speak so brazenly? How dare she speak the truth so plainly?  _

 

“I will take my leave now Ms. Wells. I am spending this night and the next at a friend’s house in Chelsea. Please, take the opportunity I am giving you to speak with my mother.” The blonde-haired girl turned and left before Charlotte could even get a word of retort in. 

 

“Now that you’re done with ‘er, we can continue our conversation.” Charlotte jumped slightly, having not realized that her sister had been there the whole time. 

 

“As I was beginning to say Charlotte,”. Her sister grasped her arm and pulled her back to the kitchen table, forcing Charlotte to sit down.

 

“I realized your feelings for Lady Fitz after you seemed to linger on her betrayal for much longer than necessary. Our plan to bring the Spartans down was far from perfect and-and Lady Fitz knew she needed to protect her daughter.” 

 

Charlotte could not bring herself to look at the younger girl. 

 

“I and Nance and the girls didn’t exactly forgive the woman, but we certainly didn’t stew and bitch about it like you did.” Charlotte just glared at her sister. Her eyes dropped to the table in front of her to sip on her tea. She could feel Lucy’s eyes on her and jumped slightly when her younger sister leaned forward to gently grasp at her hand.

 

“Charlotte. You once told me that harlots can never love. That we aren’t meant to.” Her sister’s thumb made soothing circles on Charlotte’s hand. Charlotte swallowed heavily. 

 

“But God above Charlotte.. I-I’ve never seen you so  _ passionate  _ about anyone. Never seen you display such emotion over any one person.” Charlotte finally dragged her eyes up to meet Lucy’s.  

 

Her younger sister brought her hand up to Charlotte’s face in a gentle caress and Charlotte felt her eyes well up with hot tears. 

 

“You may think yourself unlovable or incapable of love Charlotte, but I-it’s…” Lucy trailed off. Charlotte swallowed down the lump in her throat. 

 

“Yo-you’re right Sprout. I-I do love her.” Charlotte stood up at her own verbal confirmation of her feelings. “But I can’t ignore what she did. How she betrayed us!” She waved her hand around emphatically at her words and then brought it to her face to choke back a sob.

 

“How she betrayed me.” Her sister stood up alongside her. 

 

“She was just tryin’ to protect her daughter Charlotte. Ma herself willingly went to the noose to protect us. Mothers will do  _ anythin’ _ to protect their children.”

 

Charlotte walked away from Lucy, suddenly overwhelmed by all the emotions bubbling to the surface of her mind. 

 

She turned around to address the younger girl. “Don’t you think I get that? Don’t you think I  _ know  _ Isabella loves her daugh’er more than anythin’?” She was almost yelling at this point. 

 

“Then why can’t you bring yourself to forgive her Charlotte? You  _ love  _ her.” Charlotte breathed heavily and looked up at her sister, taking in the younger girl’s words. As she took them in, a sudden realization came to her.  _ I need to see Isabella. Now.  _

 

“I-you’re right Luce. I’m goin’ to go see her right now.” Lucy seemed to blanche at her words. 

 

Charlotte sped to the first mirror she could find. All she was wearing was her morning dress and shawl, she didn’t even have a wig on to cover her short, curly locks. She didn’t care. She ran towards the door. 

 

“Charlotte! You’re barely dressed!” She turned to take one last look at her younger sister. “Lucy. If I don’t do this now, I never will.” And with those final words, she sped out the door to once again find the Blayne house in St. James.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. No Record of Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Charlotte finally reconcile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the big finale. What started out as a simple one shot of anger sex turned into full blown feelings and a completely made up personification of Sophia. Hope you all enjoy this final chapter.

Isabella took her morning tea silently, contemplating the discussion she and her daughter had had the night before.

 

_Love keeps no record of wrongs._

 

Isabella swallowed heavily as she thought of that statement. Sophia had used the word of God himself to speak of Charlotte and Isabella’s relationship. She doubted that a homosexual relationship between a harlot and a woman old enough to be her mother was enough to be of the pure love spoken of in the text, but Sophia had spoken with such conviction that Isabella could not help but believe her and pray for Charlotte’s forgiveness of her deeds.

 

She would visit Charlotte today and beg of it from her.

 

At the thought of Charlotte, Isabella stood. Taking one last sip of her tea, she called for her Lady’s Maid to go to her bed room to dress.

 

Emily met her on the way to her room.

 

“My lady, there is a young woman at our door pacing about aimlessly. What would you like me to do about her?”

 

Isabella’s heart pounded.

 

“Emily, could you...describe this woman for me?” The dark skinned girl nodded.

 

“Yes, my lady, she is about my height and age..er, fair-skinned, dark brown hair. And eh, definitely not from around _here_ if you know what I mean.”

 

Isabella’s racing heart leapt to her throat. _Charlotte._

 

She ignored Emily’s queries about her actions and raced down the stairs to the front door.

 

She all but threw it open.

 

Charlotte looked stunned to see her, as if she had not expected Isabella to answer the door to her own home.

 

The younger woman was barely dressed, her bearings not dissimilar to what she had worn when she had escorted Isabella out of the brothel the night after their first tryst.

 

She also looked the most tired and demure that Isabella had ever seen her.

 

“Charlotte..” Isabella spoke breathlessly and softly, almost afraid that if she spoke too loudly that it would frighten the younger woman away.

 

“Lady Fitz. Ma-may I come in?” Charlotte did not meet Isabella’s eyes as she spoke, seeming to take a great sudden interest in the architecture of the door.

 

“Well..I..” Isabella could scarcely find the words to speak. Charlotte was a completely different person than the last time they had seen each other.

 

In her plans to visit the brothel herself, she had expected to be met with the same ferocity that Charlotte had shown her before and had planned to respond accordingly. She was not prepared for this soft-spoken and vulnerable Charlotte.

 

Charlotte finally met her eyes and pleaded with Isabella silently. Isabella could feel her heart stutter at seeing the younger woman’s beautiful eyes locked onto hers.

 

“Ye-yes of course you may come in!” Isabella was thanked God she finally found the strength to put some power behind her words.

 

Charlotte entered her home quietly, just barely touching Isabella as she slipped past her into the sitting room.

 

Isabella shut the door behind her and jumped slightly. Her young Lady’s Maid was just behind her. The dark skinned woman’s eyes flicked back and forth between Isabella and Charlotte. It was likely she could sense the tension in the room.

 

“My lady, I..” Isabella walked to the cabinet where she kept some money in the sitting room and pulled out five pounds. It was more than the maid would make in two months working for Isabella. She placed the coins in the young woman’s hand and ignored the shocked look on her face.

 

“Emily, please take the day off.” The young woman stood, staring dumbfounded at the coinage in her hand.

 

“Emily.” A dark curly head bounced up at Isabella’s tone. Isabella inclined her head to the door. The maid nodded slowly and took one last look into the sitting room before heading out of the house.

 

Charlotte was seated on the chaise in the sitting room, staring off distractedly in obvious thought.

 

Isabella walked over to her and sat down decidedly slowly into the chair opposite the younger woman. She took to studying her own hands rather than bearing to look at Charlotte.

 

They sat in awkward silence for a solid minute before Charlotte finally spoke up.

 

“Isabella.” Isabella’s head snapped up to meet Charlotte’s eyes. The younger woman’s eyes were full of emotion that Isabella could not even begin to place.

 

“I-I cannot easily forgive what you did to me Isabella. What you did was such an unexpected act of betrayal that I...I can scarcely bear to breathe at the thought of what it did to me.”

 

Isabella’s eyes welled up with tears at the pain in Charlotte’s voice.

 

“Charlotte I only-” “It’s not that I don’t understand why you did it Isabella. My own Ma betrayed her best friend once..went to the noose to protect me and my sister.” The younger woman looked away as she spoke of her own mother. The pain of her death was undoubtedly still fresh.

 

“A mother’s love for her child is unbreakable.” Charlotte’s words were nearly a whisper.

 

The younger woman closed her eyes as she spoke again. “I realize it is wholly selfish of me to think as I do, but it was not your betrayal of us to the Spartans that angered me so considerably. I was not even fully aware of this until scarcely this mornin’ but…” Charlotte opened her eyes slowly.

 

“Isabella my anger was at that fact that you-you chose your love for your daugh-er over your love for me.”  Isabella could not contain the gasp that escaped her lips. She watched stunned as Charlotte slipped from the chaise and down onto the floor in front of Isabella.

 

The younger woman grasped Isabella’s hand into her own and pulled it to her breast.

 

“My entire life, I was certain that I would never find love. Harlots are not meant to love or be loved. Over time, my body had belonged to so many that my heart and soul walled themselves off to love.” Isabella could feel the younger woman’s heart racing against her hand.

 

“Until I met you, Isabella, I did not know the walls around my heart were capable of being broken. And until your betrayal, I was not even aware that what I felt for you was more than simple friendship.” Isabella’s own heart was pounding hard in her chest. She and Charlotte both had tears streaming down their face.

 

“Isabella I plead for your forgiveness of my selfishness and of my actions yesterday. Now that I have come to terms with how I feel for you, know that I will never again grow angry with you for choosin’ your daugh-er over me.” Charlotte brought Isabella’s hand she had clasped to her chest up to her face.

 

Isabella cupped her cheek reverently as Charlotte turned her head and placed a gentle kiss into the palm of Isabella’s hand.

 

“Charlotte, darling, there is nothing to forgive. I am the one who should be begging your forgiveness.” The younger woman chuckled wetly.

 

“I may not ever be able to bring myself to fully forgive you Isabella, but I love you too much to allow us to dwindle on it any longer.”

 

Isabella’s heart warmed at Charlotte’s words. “Will you say it again for me?” Charlotte looked confused a moment. “I no longer want us to dwindle on-”

 

“No, darling.” Isabella pulled the younger woman by the nape of her neck so that their lips brushed as she spoke again. “Tell me again that you love me.” Isabella felt more so than saw the smile that came across Charlotte’s mouth.

 

“I love yo-” Isabella pressed their mouths together firmly, cutting Charlotte’s words off and pulling a soft moan from the younger woman. They kissed unlike they had ever kissed before.

 

The kiss was as breathless and passionate as their frenzied kissing had been the day prior, but more loving and gentle than the kisses they had shared the first time they had laid together.

 

Charlotte drew back to gasp for breath and Isabella found herself chasing the younger woman’s mouth back into another kiss. Their kisses grew more fervent and Isabella could feel the fires of lust being stoked in her center.

 

Charlotte drew back again, this time standing up momentarily, only to straddle Isabella’s lap on the chair. Neither woman wore their girdles or hoop skirts so the younger woman mounted Isabella’s legs with ease.

 

Isabella moaned unabashedly at the feel of the weight of Charlotte on top of her. Charlotte’s mouth curled into a breathtaking genuine smile as she leaned in to begin planting kisses on Isabella’s neck.

 

One side of Isabella’s neck was still marred by a large love bite and Charlotte kissed the areas ardently, whispering breathless _I love yous_ with every loving kiss.

 

“Charlotte…oh _god_...I love you…” Isabella could feel the smirk into her neck and Charlotte’s response was to turn and suck a matching love bite into the other side of Isabella’s neck.

 

Isabella could not help her hands reaching around to grasp at Charlotte’s neck and back. “ _God_ Charlotte I- _fuck!”_ Charlotte’s deft hands had begun to knead and grope at Isabella’s sensitive breasts. The younger woman seemed to respond to Isabella’s words though, as her hips bucked into Isabella’s lap at the word ‘fuck’.

 

Isabella could feel a smirk come across her own face as Charlotte continued her ministrations on her breasts with both her lips and hands now. “Does it please you so to hear me curse, darling?” Isabella was proud of herself for getting the full sentence out, breathless though it was.

 

Charlotte looked up at Isabella, lips kiss-swollen and full. “Anythin’ you say pleases me love.” Isabella thought back to the day before, when Charlotte had asked her to say ‘fuck me’ and how the younger woman’s eyes had darkened then.

 

“Perhaps, though, you especially prefer to hear me say ‘fuck’?” The younger woman’s eyes darkened as they had the day before and she squirmed in Isabella’s lap.

 

“As in, I am going to _fuck_ you Charlotte?” Isabella watched, satisfied, as the younger woman whimpered softly and ground her hips into Isabella’s.

 

“ _You’re_ goin’ to fuck _me_? Is that so?” Charlotte was trying to maintain control, but Isabella knew now how to turn the tables against the younger woman.

 

She dragged her hand up the woman’s leg, pushing away her skirt and chemise, until she met with the younger woman’s cunt. Charlotte wore no garters under her chemise. She bit back an embarrassing moan at the feel of the younger woman’s wet center.

 

Charlotte gasped loudly and grasped Isabella’s upper arm. “Yes, darling, _I_ am going to fuck _you_.” Isabella’s fingers slid around the younger woman’s slick lips, searching for her opening. As her fingers brushed against the hole, the younger woman’s hips bucked at just the right angle that her middle finger slipped right inside Charlotte’s tightness.

 

They both moaned at the feeling. Neither of their trysts had allowed Isabella the feel of the inside of the younger woman’s heat. “Fuck! Isabella!” Isabella watched in awe as a flush crept up the younger woman’s breast and face.

 

Charlotte continued to thrust weakly against the one finger Isabella had inside of her. “I-Isabella I need...I need.. _more_.” At the next thrust Isabella slipped her ring finger inside the younger woman, relishing in the moan that resounded throughout the room.

 

“Oh _god…_ more Isabella… _harder.”_ Isabella took her words to heart and pulled back her hand entirely, only to thrust back in more firmly with four fingers. Between Charlotte’s movements in her lap and Isabella’s hand, the two of them picked up a dizzying rhythm. Isabella’s eyes were drawn to Charlotte’s breasts as they bounced with the force of their thrusts.

 

Charlotte laughed breathlessly as she seemed to take note of Isabella’s fixation. She moved her own experienced hands to push down her stays and chemise so that Isabella could fully appreciate her breasts laid bare.

 

Before she could even realized what she was doing, Isabella leaned forward to take one of Charlotte’s perked nipples into her mouth. Charlotte’s hands flew to find purchase at Isabella’s back.

 

Isabella continued her rough thrusts into Charlotte’s slick cunt with one hand and used the other to steady the younger woman with a hand on her back, maintaining her nips and licks on Charlotte’s breasts as she did so.

 

Charlotte continued to whimper and moan loudly. “Isabella-look at me.” Isabella tilted her head up in time to see Charlotte looking down to meet her eyes.

 

The connection of their eyes seemed to push Charlotte over the edge. Isabella watched, enraptured, as Charlotte’s eyes darkened impossibly further and felt her cunt tighten around her fingers. “OH fuck! Isabella..Isabella!” It seemed the younger woman could say nothing else but Isabella’s name in reverence.

 

Charlotte’s eyes closed as she shook with a powerful climax, continuing to repeat Isabella’s name in slurred worship.

 

As her orgasm seemed to taper off, Charlotte lunged forward to connect their lips again in an open mouthed kiss. Isabella’s fingers were still inside of the younger woman and she could feel Charlotte become even more wet as they continued to kiss.

 

The younger woman pulled back and reached down to grasp Isabella’s wrist, moaning softly as Isabella’s finger’s left her cunt.

 

Charlotte lifted the hand that had previously been inside her and began to suck her own essence off of each individual finger of Isabella’s. Isabella was teetering towards the edge herself, and the feel of Charlotte’s mouth wrapped around her fingers nearly sent her careening into climax.

 

“Charlotte, please allow me to take you to my bedroom.” She could hear the arousal in her own voice. Charlotte nodded and leaned in for one last kiss before pulling herself off of Isabella.

 

Isabella pulled at the younger woman’s hand gently, leading her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

 

They made love for so many hours, Isabella lost track of the number of times they had brought each other to climax.

 

They laid in bed now, pressed together. Both entirely naked.

 

Charlotte lay draped across Isabella’s chest as Isabella stroked the younger woman’s naked back.

 

Charlotte reached with one hand and gently intertwined it with one of Isabella’s. Isabella nearly felt herself drawn to sleep when suddenly Charlotte spoke.

 

“I don’t know how this is goin’ to work Isabella. I want to be with you more than I’ve wanted for anythin' in my life. But I am still a bawd. And you still a Lady.”

 

Isabella sighed softly. “And the two of us are both women. Darling, I am quite aware of the scandalous nature of our possible relationship.”

 

Charlotte propped herself up with the hand that was not intertwined with Isabella’s. “Status and power hardly have any meaning to me Isabella, so I would understand if you want to keep our meetings to a minimum and I-”

 

“Charlotte. I acknowledged a bastard child and very publicly denounced my wealthy and popular brother. Power and status are not exactly of great meaning to me any longer either.”

She brushed away the sweaty curls on Charlotte’s face gently.

 

“Besides, it wouldn’t matter if the king himself told me not to. _Nothing_ will keep our love apart any longer.” Charlotte gave her a loving smile in return.

 

“I love you more than anythin’ Isabella Fitzwilliam.”

 

“And I love you more than I ever thought it possible for me to love another Charlotte Wells.”

 

They kissed one last time for the night chastely, before Charlotte laid her head back onto Isabella’s breast.

 

They fell asleep together soundly. Bodies’ pressed together tightly and hands still interlocked.

 

They woke together in the morning light and worked together to get dressed. The act of getting dressed went rather slowly as stolen kisses and caresses interrupted their actions.

 

Isabella guided Charlotte to the door. They shared one last full-bodied kiss and exchanged _I love yous_.

 

“Sorry I gotta leave you love. Someone’s got to make sure Luce and Fanny didn’t burn down the brothel yesterday.” Isabella simply gazed at her adoringly.

 

“I will miss you darling, but I understand you have a brothel to maintain.” As Charlotte walked out the door she turned back around.

 

“Isabella? I will come back every moment I am able. Not a moment will go by when I do not think of your beautiful hands and eyes upon me.”

 

Isabella gave her a full-blown genuine smile.

 

“Of course my love. I would expect nothing less.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more of this storyline and I may be inspired to continue.


End file.
